


Bedtime stories

by Elica



Series: Building A Family [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Kids, Kids being cute, Orphans, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are alone for the evening. Derek feels the pressure: he can't be weak, he had to look after Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime stories

**Author's Note:**

> And, finally, another part of the serie ^^

Three months after coming to the family, Derek was able to go outside. He was still homeschooled but, twice a week, he could attend boxing lessons and basket ball games. It was a bit strange and uncomfortable to play with other kids, which attended all the same high school. But then, Derek had managed to play again and to perform some really nice shoots. The faces of awe on Stiles and Isaac when he demonstrated them at home was worth the try.

So when Derek came back home with Kurt on a Friday night, they were both surprised to find Stiles alone.

Lydia was with her counselor but Amanda was nowhere to be seen.

"The social services came in and they wanted to talk to Isaac", the boy explained. Derek noted his nervousness as did Kurt. He made them sit in the living room and prepared two apple juices and chocolate cake Stiles had made the day before. Usually Derek would have taken a shower and change (he wouldn't use the locker room with the other teens) but now he stayed with Stiles. He saw the tears in his eyes and the way he was leaning against him.

"I checked my phone", said Kurt. "I'm sure everything's gonna be ok."

Stiles' voice was weak and afraid: "but what if they say his father's all right? He'll have to go with him!"

They weren't the kind to lie to describe a better life, so he didn't.

"If the judge thinks he'll be in good care, Isaac will be able to return with his father. That's right Stiles. But if he doesn't think so, Isaac will be home in no time. I promess."

"Really?"

"Yes. Really."

Stiles sighed. He was still nervous but more calm too. Kurt got up.

"I'm going to call Lydia's therapist and then my wife. Derek, you're in charge of dinner tonight. But first go shower."

Derek had learnt, first with Isaac and then with Stiles, that some kids would definitely stayed close together when they were nervous. So he didn't ask when the boy followed him to the bathroom and took a magazine while he showered.

"Horses are strange", was his only comment. The magazine was Lids', one about poney and horse and stuff like that. A professional one, not one targeted for little girls. That's why the boys loved and feared Lyds.

"Why?" Asked Derek as he came out of the shower, a towel on his hips.

Stiles made a face: "they're too big. And they can walk on you and bite you and they are asses. Like they think they are better than anyone and they are kings or something. Like they are aristoprats..."

"Aristocrats."

"... And every other animals are just inferior. Like donkeys. I like donkeys."

"Why am I not surprised?"

Stiles frowned and eyed him suspiciously: “Are you making fun of me?”

“Why would I? Come on, we need to get dinner ready.”

Back to the kitchen, Kurt was waiting for them.

“Ok, boys. I just called my sister, Becky. Remember her?”

Both kids nodded. Derek didn’t like her that much but then, he didn’t like many people. She was alright though.

“So, she’s coming in the evening to look after you, and she’s going to sleep there. I need to go.”

“Why? Has something happened?” asked Derek. Stiles was clenching at his shirt.

Kurt sighed: “Lydia had some crisis during her session and hurt herself. Not badly: she ran and fell in the stairs. She’s going to the hospital and you may have to serve her for weeks because I understood she’ll need a cast on her leg. So Amanda will sleep at the hospital with her, and I’m going to check on Isaac. I don’t think we’ll be back before the night though. That’s why I asked Becky to come. But you’ll be alone for three or four hours. Do you think you’ll manage?”

He looked at them seriously. First Derek: “You’re going to cook for Stiles and see if he doesn’t read too much before going to sleep, right?”

“Ok.”

“And Stiles, take care of Derek.”

“’Kay.”

 

***

 

Kurt made it look like it wasn’t a big deal but Derek knew it was. He hadn’t been alone since his last suicide’s attempts, and he had never been in charge of another one. Well, since Cora died. He babysat Cora sometimes, though he hated it. He hated to be considered like… like an obedient boy.

But there was Stiles who was afraid and trusting him. And he had to look for him, make him food, checking if he was brushing his teeth, and entertain him until his bedtime.

He wouldn’t fail. Kurt trusted him and he knew how important it was.

Derek watched as Stiles sighed before his plate of pasta. He loved this food, that’s why Derek did it. But he was clearly not in the mood. Derek thought about Cora again and made a decision.

“Come on, Stiles, get up.”

Surprised, the boy obeyed. Derek took a trail, putting their plate on it, along with cheese. He gave the trail to Stiles and took another with two glasses of milk, yogurt and cookies.

“What are you doing?” asked Stiles as Derek covered the pasta to keep them warm.

“Don’t ask. Just do as I say.”

They went upstairs to their bedroom. Derek put both the trails on his desk and ordered Stiles around so they built a castle made of pillows and blanket on Stiles’ bed. Stiles found himself sitting in the warmness of his new house, his legs under a fluffy cover, his plate on his knees, reading for the hundredth time one of his comics.

“How are you?”

The boy grinned: “That’s so cool! I did it once with my mum. Dad was working for Christmas Eve so we built our castle on the couch in the living room and then we ate so much candies that we were both so sick after. My dad was so not pleased.”

“I did it with my little sister once”, said Derek. “She was sick and all family was going out. My mother wanted me to stay with her and we ended watching TV like that. And then I caught her flu.”

They stayed silent for a while, each in their own memories. They were soft though, less dark in Derek’s case. He knew he would feel ashamed and sad and depressed soon enough, but for now it was good.

Stiles yawned.

“Stay here,” said Derek. “I’m coming back.”

He went to the kitchen, put their trays near the sink, thinking he’ll be able to wash it before going to bed. When he came back, Stiles was stuffed under the covers, a cookie in his hand, trying to stay awake.

“Wanna have a story?”

The boy nodded, but then frowned when Derek took a comic.

“I want a novel. One of yours.”

“You sure?”

He went to his side of the room and chose his favorite one. Kurt gave it to him, though Amanda didn’t agree that much.

“It’s called Different Seasons. They’re not happy stories but I’ll read you the good one, ok?”

Stiles nodded. He rearranged himself to let Derek sit against him, putting his head on his laps. Derek didn’t mind.

“What’s the story?”

“Boys trying to grow older,” explained Derek. “I like it. It’s The Body, or Stand by me.”

He began reading. He really liked the story but didn’t know if Stiles would be able to understand it. The boy was trying really hard not to fall asleep.

Sometimes during his reading, he heard Becky arriving. The woman opened the door, confused, saw them and walked back, leaving them in silence.

When Stiles was definitely asleep, Derek put the covers up on him and came back to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry,” he said.

“For what, hon?”

“We’re not supposed to eat in our rooms.”

“Well, it’ll be our secret. How’s Stiles?”

“Asleep.”

“Ok. I’m going to stay awake a bit, in case Kurt or Amanda call, but you, you go to bed.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re a good boy, Derek.”

He wasn’t sure he believed her, but for the first time in almost a year, he thought that, may be, he could be.


End file.
